The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are capable of warning a user of an abnormal posture when using an information processing terminal and of prompting the user to take a good posture.
Office workers who use information processing terminals such as personal computers on their desks in the office continue being seated for a long time during the work and often complain of symptoms such as shoulder stiffness and neck pain.
It is known that those symptoms are caused when the user of the information processing terminal continues being seated during the work and keeps a posture of a curved backbone, that is, a posture in which the head sticks forward and a load is applied to the muscles that support the head, provoking shoulder stiffness and neck pain. As the head sticks more forward, the tendency of those symptoms increases (see Chris Ho Ting Yip, Thomas Tai Wing Chiu, and Anthony Tung Kuen Poon, The relationship between head posture and severity and disability of patients with neck pain, Manual Therapy, vol. 13, issue 2, 2008, pp. 148-154).
To avoid the shoulder stiffness and neck pain caused in such a manner, the user has to be aware of keeping a good posture during the work, but it is difficult to be routinely aware of the posture.
In this regard, a technique estimating a posture and issuing a warning when the estimated posture is not normal is disclosed.
Methods of estimating a posture include a method of estimating a posture by arranging a pressure sensor on a chair (see KAMIYA Kazuhiro, KUDO Mineichi, NONAKA Hidetoshi, and TOYAMA Jun, A Study on Sitting-Posture Analysis by Pressure Sensors, IEICE technical report, ubiquitous sensor network (USN), vol. 107, no. 152, pp. 41-46, 2007; hereinafter, referred to as Non-patent Document 2) and a method of estimating a posture by wearing an inclination sensor and a strain sensor (see The Posture Suspenders, http://tobiassonne.com/?p=272; hereinafter, referred to as Non-patent Document 3).